


Let Her Go

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>only know you've been high when you're feeling low</i>
  <br/>
  <i>only hate the road when you’re missing home</i>
  <br/>
  <i>only know you love her when you let her go</i>
</p><p>a lightning/serah fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

  
**Please watch in HD!**


End file.
